1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning sheet for a fuser roll, a cleaning member for a fuser roll and a cleaning apparatus for a fuser roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known cleaning members used for fuser rolls in electronic photography apparatuses such as copying machines, laser beam printers, or facsimiles for fixing toner on a paper sheet or the like include, as shown in FIG. 1, a cleaning sheet 1 comprising a nonwoven fabric which is made of aromatic polyamide fibers fixed by undrawn polyethylene terephthalate fibers and is impregnated with a release agent such as silicone oil; a supply shaft 2 around which the cleaning sheet is wound; and a take-up shaft 3 to which one end of the cleaning sheet 1 is fixed. When the cleaning member is used, the cleaning sheet 1 is wound off from the supply shaft 2. Then, the cleaning sheet is pressed onto a fuser roll 5 with a pinch member 4, and wound up on the take-up shaft 3. As shown in an enlarged view of a portion of the cleaning sheet wound off from the supply shaft 2 (FIG. 4), however, the release agent retained in the cleaning sheet 1 is liberated from the cleaning sheet 1, when the cleaning sheet 1 is wound off from the supply shaft 2. The liberated release agent is liable to accumulate on the cleaning sheet which has not yet been wound off, after it remains at the edges of the cleaning sheet which has not yet been wound off (the "O" portion in FIG. 4). Consequently, it is not possible to apply a sufficient amount of release agent even by pressing the wound off cleaning sheet against the fuser roll. Further, the amount of release agent applied is not constant, and when the amount of the cleaning sheet still wound on the shaft is decreased, a relatively large amount of the release agent is retained in comparison with a small amount of the cleaning sheet, and thus, the release agent often spills over and faints the surrounding areas.